


There's a similar symphony in us now

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Wanderlust (2010), Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Paint, Come Sharing, Creampie, Dry Humping, Eating out, Emo, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stranger Sex, Synesthesia, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥Inspired by a dream I had :3 :DAesthetic:https://64.media.tumblr.com/ebe7332166c46c23d009dec9ef632cd7/0a7dba807be9a130-e8/s640x960/105dc72660b1aeccd8ca9bf65899f10e5daa90f3.jpg
Relationships: Gavin Redman/George (Wanderlust), Reader/Gavin Redman, Reader/George (Wanderlust)
Kudos: 4





	There's a similar symphony in us now

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> Inspired by a dream I had :3 :D  
> Aesthetic:https://64.media.tumblr.com/ebe7332166c46c23d009dec9ef632cd7/0a7dba807be9a130-e8/s640x960/105dc72660b1aeccd8ca9bf65899f10e5daa90f3.jpg

When you went to the ’Body Language’ exhibition you didn’t expect that a hot guy like Gavin would invite you to his flat. Not that you were complaining because you weren’t against the idea at all to have sex with someone as handsome as him even if he was a stranger, but after all it was just a museum so it was a surprise. On your way to his place, he mentioned that a new friend of his might be in his room too but somehow it didn’t bother you either, you’ve been single for ages and you were excited to finally be with someone instead of getting off on porn. 

Once you entered his room your eyes stopped on the taller boy who was wearing nothing but a thin robe and pajama pants. He was kneeling on the bed using crayons as he was painting over the band posters on the wall. 

“Hey.” You waved at him once he cast his eyes at you. Shit he was so fucking beautiful like an angel, especially with those curly light brown locks of his. He dropped the crayons from his hands and got off from the bed then stepped up close to you. 

“I like the sound of your voice.” He said then he raised his hand up and gently ran his thumb along your lips for what you took a step back. 

“He has synesthesia, and he’s a bit weird. But he’s cool. His name is George.” Gavin said then he walked up to the taller boy and pulled his robe lower before he pressed some kisses onto the other’s pale shoulder for which George blushed but then he stepped back closer to you. 

“I’m Y/N…” You introduced yourself eventually. You were looking up into his beautiful light green pair of eyes as he was moving in closer, till his lips were pressed against yours. You closed your eyes down as he ran his fingertips along your eyebrows, eyelids, the line of your nose, then as he dropped his arms Gavin pulled his robe off completely. 

“He’s too pretty for his own good, ain’t he?” Gavin asked as he referred to George then he stepped up to you and pushed you onto his bed where he crawled on top of you. Gavin’s kiss was way more intense, and he used his tongue intensively, his tongue piercing gave extra joy to it. The sensation of the cold lip piercing of his touching against your tongue and lips was strangely pleasant. You looked into his eyes with the thick black eyeliner on it. He quickly got rid of his black band t-shirt and tossed it down onto the floor, which revealed his thick hairy chest which was fucking hot. You looked aside at George as he turned on the hifi on a real loud volume. Your eyes then dropped on the ‘Colour of Bone’ poster ahead of you, but then you glanced back at George who was swaying slowly for Itch by Colour of Bone. His lean body was beautiful, and you felt your mouth watering as your eyes stopped on his big crotch, shit, he probably needed an XXL sized condom for that thing in his blue striped pajama pants. Your eyes wandered onto the aquarium with the yellow snake in it, then George soon reached inside it allowing the snake to slither up along his bare arm while he lightly arched his head back and continued dancing slowly. Surely he wasn’t ordinary but damn he was hypnotizingly beautiful. You looked back at Gavin as he pulled your dress off you. His hands ran along your laced black bra then lower along your panties. You held your eyes on his painted black and yellow nails while he undid his belt then got rid off his black jeans. His black underwear had a goat head theme with some upside down crosses all over it. As he noticed what George was doing he snickered and watched as his pet was on George, but he’s eventually gotten up from the bed and gently took the snake off the boy’s chest. “Monty likes you too…he likes pretty boys.” Gavin said and he closed his eyes down as he felt Monty’s v shaped tongue rubbed against his cheek then he gently put him back inside his aquarium. “Come on.” He entwined his fingers with George’s and pulled him to the bed. 

You gasped as George got on top of you and you moaned up once he rubbed his bulge against your pussy through the texture of his pajama. Meanwhile Gavin reached down and easily unhooked your bra. You looked up at George and whimpered as you felt Gavin’s fingers gently pinching your nipples which hardened within seconds. You reached out and ran your fingers along George’s soft locks, you hummed as he kissed you again. You felt how fast your clit was throbbing from the intense dry humping by George, a few more thrusts and you knew you’re gonna come. You panted against his wet lips as you felt Gavin’s hands on your breasts kneading them. You wrapped your legs around George’s torso and you began to press your aching pussy more and more against his prominent crotch. God, how good it felt to rub yourself against it. George soon lowered his head and pressed his kissable lips around one of your nipples, he began to suck on it, and lightly brushed his teeth against it. 

“You’re gonna make me come.” You said on a shaky voice as you looked up into George’s gorgeous eyes then as he rubbed himself harder against you, you cried out from the overwhelming joy, by then your panties were soaking wet. You looked down dizzily as George knelt up and pushed his pajama pants down which revealed his long erection and heavy balls. “Holy shit…”

“I know... I couldn’t even deepthroat him for the world.” Gavin added with a grin for which George just rolled his eyes then he leaned down next to you, gently tracing his fingertips along the line of your perky nipple. Gavin removed your panties and you whimpered as he buried his face between your folds. You were overly sensitive from your orgasm but god, once he began to use his tongue you moaned up. 

“How does it feel?” George whispered into your ear, and you dig your fingers along Gavin’s black locks pulling him tighter against your pussy. 

“I---I can’t even explain it to you…it’s so good. I just feel this growing wave of tingles which will grow into an explosion of pleasure what my body can barely take….can I suck your cock?” You eyed him with a lustful look then once he nodded he sat down onto the pillow next to your head. You rested your head to the side on his hairy thigh and hummed once you took the wet head of his cock inside your mouth. Meanwhile you focused back on your own pleasures too as Gavin’s tongue was deep inside you, his tongue piercing rubbing against such sensitive spots inside you. “Fuck…” You looked down into his eyes and moaned against George’s cock as he pushed in further. You began to bob your head, taking more of him though you soon gagged and pulled back for a second, but soon you continued sucking his dick, but your weren’t able to take him wholly, anyway you loved the feeling of his warm dick being inside your mouth. You were doing this for a while then Gavin stopped and got rid of his own underwear as well, his size was big too but not nearly as huge as George’s. Although the black piercing on it was fucking hot. 

“Come here pretty boy.” Gavin said and he didn’t have to ask twice as George crawled over to him. “I want those beautiful lips of yours on my dick.” You sat up on the bed and watched as George took Gavin’s dick inside his mouth, taking it whole as he buried his nose into Gavin’s black pubic hair, which drew a groan out of Gavin. You scooted closer on your knees and stuck your tongue out as you licked Gavin’s balls then began to suck on them while George was giving the other a blowjob. Gavin grabbed onto both of your locks and held you firmly. As George pulled back for a second you sucked on Gavin’s dick too, the feeling of his piercing was sensational against your tongue, then you made out with George. You pressed your open lips against the side of Gavin’s dick and pulled your lips along his shaft, your lips brushed against George’s while you were pleasuring Gavin. “Shit, get back... open your mouth, the both of you.” Gavin began to jerk off frantically and soon some hot loads of cum landed on George’s tongue them some on yours, afterwards you got straightened up and shared the kiss with Gavin and George too, tasting the salty sperm of his on your tongues. 

Without any warning Gavin got on top of you and pressed his still hard dick inside you. You moaned and closed your eyes down so you didn’t see that George got off the bed for a while. 

“Your pussy is so fucking tight…hmm just the way I love it.” Gavin muttered as he was pounding hard inside you. You whimpered and opened your eyes as you felt some cold substance being rubbed against your skin along your shoulder, then as you looked down you saw that it was purple paint which was dripping from George’s fingertips. “He did this to me too, don’t worry, it won’t do any harm to your skin.” You nodded at Gavin and moaned as he continued fucking you hard and deep, while George was using some more paints from all sort of colors smearing them onto your and Gavin’s skin. You were making out with Gavin and you panted as he gave some hard thrusts till he came inside you. “Fuck…” He gave a few more thrusts then he reached out and stroked George’s cheek. “It’s your turn love.” 

He stayed inside you till George pressed his cock’s head against your hole too, and once he pulled out George’s dick quickly filled in the sudden void feeling. You screamed up and your back arched as he was pushing his cock deeper and deeper. You honestly thought that he’s going to rip your apart down there with his size, but eventually he was fully inside you. “Fuck..you’re enormous…fucking God.” He ran his messy fingers, sticky from the paint, along your face then he held onto your breasts as he began to thrust inside you hard. 

Gavin was watching the two of you, then eventually he scooted behind George and began to spread kisses all over his back then licked his tongue along George’s ass crack. From George’s needy whimper Gavin soon pressed his hardened dick inside his pucker hole. Gavin rested his chin against George’s shoulder so you could see him too. God the intensity of each thrust was driving you crazy. They were moving faster and you felt how the overwhelming tingly itchy feeling was spreading all over your pussy. As George’s cock began to pound faster inside your wet pussy already filled with Gavin’s juice, you cried out loud as your second orgasm hit you. As George collapsed onto your body you wrapped your arms around him and made out with him then with Gavin, while you could feel Gavin’s thrusts and soon a moan left George’s lips as he began to come inside you. As he was finished Gavin soon came inside George and leaned down onto the boy’s back. Their weight on you, and George’s dick still deep inside you felt so hot. You felt so filthy and yet satisfied like an animal in heat which was just knotted hard by two alphas. You reached out and gently stroked George’s silky locks. Once Gavin pulled out of George he watched as his come dripped out of the petite hole down onto the mattress before he leaned down next to you. You smiled aside at him as he was covered in all sorts of paints but you were sure you must have looked quite the same, as if the two of you did a diy version for that Gotye clip. Then you looked back at George who pushed himself up and continued thrusting his cock inside you. 

“I feel like I have to come again.” He grabbed onto your ankles and began to thrust slowly inside you while he kept his eyes on you. You smiled to yourself as Gavin hugged you to himself and rubbed your breasts. You kissed him for a while then you looked back at George and Gavin did the same. The two of you reached down and you were stroking George’s chest, his perky nipples, it was beautiful how there were goosebumps all over his pale skin. You ran your hand lower and stroked his stomach, then belly button for which George panted louder. 

“Shit, he’s so beautiful isn’t he?” Gavin asked and he pushed himself up as he began to press kisses along George’s neck then began to suck a hickey. 

“He is…so perfect.” You leaned up and kissed George longingly while he grabbed onto your breasts and with a muffled groan against your tongue, he came hard inside you. 

The three of you were soon laying on the bed almost completely moveless except for your chests as your were breathing in and out. You and Gavin were on your sides curled up to George, but you were all numbly holding your eyes on the ceiling, the Colour of Bone album still blasting from the hi-fi speakers. You felt like you wouldn’t ever wanna leave them, you just never experienced anything quite like this before in your entire life...something so beautiful and pleasurable like this.


End file.
